I Loved Him First
by mncmncy
Summary: Burt has something really important to say at Kurt and Blaine's wedding.


**Hey everybody! I'm back! This story is sort of a sequel to my first one, Marry You, but you don't need to have read it to understand this one. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the following story would happen with no break up ever between Klaine.**

* * *

"I now present, Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" As the happy couple walked into the reception, the room erupted in cheers.

Burt Hummel looked on at his son and his new husband. Kurt and Blaine had been together for 7 years before Blaine had finally popped the question at a glee club get together. And now, a year later, the two were legally married.

Kurt and Blaine slowly made their way through the guests, accepting congratulations and offering thanks. As Kurt neared his father, he became a little teary-eyed.

"I'm really happy for ya, kiddo," Burt said, dragging his son into a hug. As he pulled back, he turned to Blaine, saying, "You too, bud. You both deserve to be happy."

Blaine put his arm around his husband's waist and replied, "Thanks, Burt. Your support means a lot to me. To both of us." Kurt nodded in agreement, and was about to speak when he was interrupted by the DJ.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for Kurt and Blaine to share their first dance as a married couple!" The room clapped, and Blaine turned to offer his arm to Kurt.

As the two danced gracefully around the room to an acoustic version of Teenage Dream, Burt realized how accurate his speech really was.

After many dances, only one of which involved a conga line, all the guests settled down for dinner. But before the feast could begin, speeches had to be given. First came Cooper, Blaine's older brother and best man, who continually embarrassed his younger sibling by telling old stories. Burt was surprised he didn't break out the baby pictures.

Then Finn stood up. Kurt's best man began his speech by telling the story of the rocky start to their relationship. He then moved on to how as the years passed, the two became closer and closer. As the older groom discreetly wiped tears from his eyes, Burt stood up to speak.

"People who know me know I'm not too good with words, so I'm gonna take some inspiration from a song. I know music is really important to you boys, so here goes nothing."

"Look at the two of you, dancin' that way. You were lost in the moment and each other's face." At this, Kurt and Blaine, sitting next to each other at the head table, turned to each other and smiled sweetly before turning back to Burt. "You two are so much in love, you're alone in this place."

For the next part, Burt spoke only to Blaine. "I was enough for him not long ago. I was his number one, he told me so. And he still means the world to me, just so you know. So be careful when you hold my boy."

"Time changes everything, life must go on. I'm not gonna stand in your way." Burt took a deep shaky breath before continuing.

"I loved him first. I held him first, and a place in my heart will always be Kurt's." The first of many tears fell down Kurt's cheek. "Form the first breath he breathed, when he first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep."

"Blaine. I _prayed_ that he'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give him away. I loved him first."

Before he began talking again, the mechanic turned Congressman had to wipe away tears from his eyes.

"How could that handsome young man sitting right there be the same tea-party-throwing kid that I knew. The one that I went to all that river dance for, and tucked into bed all those nights."

"And I knew the first time Kurt _mentioned_ you, Blaine, that you were something special. Kurt was so enamored with you, and all I could think was, 'Please God, don't let this one be psychopath!'" Burt smirked as Kurt blushed and the entire room chuckled. "But the first time I saw you with him, I knew it was only a matter of time."

"I loved him first. I held him first, and a place in my heart will always be Kurt's. When we lost Elizabeth, and he stood there with me, I knew the love of a father runs deep. You all have no idea how much I wanted my son to find someone like Blaine. But this day has still been so hard for me. i loved him first."

By this point, half of the room was crying, including the newlyweds.

"From when he took his first steps to when he walked across the stage at graduation, I _knew _the love of a father runs deep."

"Someday, I hope you know what I'm going through, when a miracle smiles up at you." A pause. "I loved him first," Burt finished.

As the room broke out in applause, Kurt launched himself at his dad. While wrapping Burt in a tight hug, he whispered, "I love you so much, Dad." As Blaine walked towards the pair, they split apart. Blaine offered a handshake to Burt, but was instead pulled into an embrace.

As the hug ended and the three walked back to their seats, all Burt could think was, _I'm so glad Kurt said yes in the middle of that restaurant. _

* * *

**So, there you go! Like it? Didn't? Well, then review and tell me!**

**mncmncy**

**PS. Did you notice I changed my pen name?**


End file.
